Tsubasa
by Strange Tsubasa
Summary: Yukito ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro, justo el día antes del cumpleaños de Sakura. ¿Cómo se tomará Touya tener que aceptar la ayuda del mocoso para encontrarle?
1. Prólogo

**Tsubasa**

 **PRÓLOGO**

" **El otro Syaoran"**

* * *

Syaoran aterrizó, sobre una sola rodilla, y encajó su espada dentro de la funda entre sus manos. Ni siquiera emitió sonido alguno después de eso. Solo cerró los ojos, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y esperó a que su "magia" hiciera efecto. Un par de ramas cayeron tras él, llenas de hojas, y una extraña pluma se deslizó sutilmente entre la brisa hasta posarse justo en las manos de Sakura. Pudieron comprobar con asombro cómo unas finas líneas rosas pintaban la superficie blanca, y cómo ésta emitía una luz especial. Era esa la magia que habían estado sintiendo desde que Touya les contó que Yukito no había aparecido por casa desde la noche anterior.

Y no se parecía a nada de lo que habían visto anteriormente.

— ¿Hacía falta hacer eso? —Se quejó el mayor—. Destrozar esas ramas así por las buenas…

Pero entonces un ruido procedente del mismo árbol los hizo girarse a la vez. No estaban solos en aquel parque.

— Fallé —dijo Syaoran, simplemente—. Podría haber cortado la rama de al lado, y esos cuatro extraños hubiesen caído a la vez. Pero eso da igual.

» Esa pluma es _mucho_ _más importante._

— ¿Y cómo sabías… tú eso?

El chico solo sonrió, acercándose con cuidado a ambos, y alzando con dos dedos aquella pluma para observarla. Brillaba al sol, incluso cuando estaba a punto de ocultarse. No sabía aún por qué alguien querría conservar un objeto así, pero algo le decía que pronto lo descubrirían. Había sentido sutilmente la energía de un corazón con demasiada determinación. Eriol no había sido capaz de contarle nada concreto acerca de eso.

O eso quería hacerle creer a él. Aquel peliazul era _demasiado_ predecible.

— Eriol solo dijo que las casualidades no existían, como que Yukito desapareciera justo el día antes de tu cumpleaños, Sakura, por ejemplo— explicó—. Y además, me di cuenta de que una magia que no había sido creada por Clow estaba muy cerca. Aún no sé qué puede hacer esta pluma exactamente. Pero algo me dice que nos será de ayuda para encontrar a Tsukishiro.

En seguida, los ojos de Sakura perdieron su brillo habitual, dirigiéndose al suelo con miedo. Era un hecho que Yukito seguía siendo una persona demasiado especial para ella, y que le preocupaba que pudiese encontrarse en peligro. Verla tan triste lo mataba, pero no podía permitir un segundo de debilidad delante de su hermano. Lo que menos necesitaba era alguien que no confiara en él para ser protegido.

Así que le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que solo vio ella y le entregó la pluma con suma delicadeza, para que la guardara.

— Estará mejor en tus manos —le dijo, y ella lo miró a los ojos —. No la sueltes. Esto se va a poner interesante.

Y se giró, en dirección a la salida del parque, provocando que sus dos acompañantes lo siguieran solo unos pasos más antes de que alguien aterrizara tras ellos de un solo salto, y desenvainara con un ruido metálico su enorme katana. Syaoran paró en seco.

— Tú —murmuró, dándole la espalda—. Te estaba esperando. Sabía que harías eso.

— ¡Syaoran, mira! — gritó la voz de una niña tras él, asustada. Sakura dio un paso atrás, agarrando el brazo de su hermano— ¡Aquí también hay otro Touya! ¡Y otra Sakura!

Era una voz muy aguda, y había dicho su nombre como si lo conociera. Miró a Sakura, que observaba a aquellos extraños con una expresión un tanto ambigua. No sabría decir si estaba asustada o solo confundida. Y qué decir de Touya. Su cara no era mucho mejor. Como si estuvieran delante de un fantasma, nada menos.

— M-mira, Syaoran —dijo ella, alzando un dedo en su dirección. El chico observó cómo éste temblaba en el aire—. Es… igual que tú.

Quiso comprobarlo por él mismo. Dejó caer su funda a los pies de la chica y se giró, quedando frente a ellos. Un chico completamente idéntico a él (que debía tener su mismo nombre, por lo que había podido escuchar) estaba parado bajo el árbol que momentos antes había atacado, arropado por otros dos hombres mucho más altos que él. El primero, un joven de cabellos rubios platinos algo largos, de mirada dulce y amarilla, con una katana de madera apoyada contra el hombro izquierdo. El otro, todavía más alto, vestía un enorme traje de samurái negro, que remataba con una simple cinta en el pelo del mismo color. En cuanto a la niña que había creído oír, supuso que era aquel peluche blanco con forma de conejo que había sobre el hombro del rubio, escondida en su capucha. Él solo cuadró los hombros, y esperó.

— Estamos haciendo un largo viaje para recuperar esas plumas, os ruego que me la devolváis —dijo el chico, bajando la cabeza—. No os pertenece.

— Algo me dice… que a ti tampoco —sonrió Syaoran, de medio lado, y se puso en guardia—. Por ahora la guardaré yo.

— Muy bien —suspiró el otro, en respuesta, adelantando su katana también. Después lo miró fijamente a los ojos—. Tendrá que ser por las malas.

Y el fuego de su mirada se reflejó en las pupilas del propio Syaoran. Aquel chico iba muy en serio.

Iba a recuperar esa pluma. _Sin importar lo que tuviese que hacer para conseguirlo_.

* * *

 **N/A: Hay que ver las cosas que salen mezclando a Imagine Dragons y el insomnio, ¿verdad?**

 **Tenía muchas ganas de escribir una historia semejante, y bueno, estoy en bachiller, así que esto es simplemente un pequeño hobbie, una historia que escribo cuando necesito descargar la tensión acumulada. Igualmente espero que te guste, y que me des tu opinión sobre lo leído ^^ esto es el principio de una historia que, espero, llegue a atraparte.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Capítulo 1: Kobato

**N/A: Por si nunca has visto Kobato, en primer lugar te lo recomiendo *-* es cortito y muy adorable, me encanta el personaje de Kobato, me recuerda muchísimo a mí xD y en segundo lugar,debo decir que en un capítulo de este anime, Syaoran, Kurogane, Fye y Mokona aparecen en su mundo, se quedan con ella, y Syaoran incluso la ayuda a envolver chocolates en una pastelería. Me gustaría aclarar esto por que son las escenas con las que sueña Syaoran de SCC en este capítulo, y lo que le lleva a pensar que ellos dos ya se conocen. Dicho esto, espero que os guste :D**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 _ **Kobato**_

* * *

Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, y escuchando de lejos cómo Fujimoto la llamaba en un tono algo desesperado. Pero eso nunca llegó. El aire que Syaoran había cortado con su jian golpeó con suavidad sus mejillas, alborotando un poco os mechoncitos que caían sobre su frente. El chico la miraba con sorpresa, y ella no sabía por qué; solo quería que ambps fuesen felices.

— Kobato! —Se quejó Fujimoto, con el ceño fruncido, y agarrando su brazo con violencia—. Eres increíblemente molesta cuando haces esta clase de cosas. Nos vamos ahora mismo de aquí.

— Pero… ese chico quería hacerle daño a ese otro chico de ahí—murmuró, señalando a cada uno de ellos mientras los nombraba—. Ellos…

—Ni siquiera sabes por qué están luchando —gruñó—. Ellos sabrán lo que…

—¿Por qué estaban luchando? —sonrió ella, interrumpiéndole, y las venas en la frente del hombre se hincharon.

—¡No iban a responderte!

— Estoy buscando a alguien que es muy importante para la persona… que más quiero —dijo uno de ellos, el que había estado a punto de atacarla—. Y algo me dice que esta pluma me ayudará a hacerlo…

— ¿Y por qué querías quitársela? —se giró ahora hacia el otro Syaoran, que aún se encontraba en guardia— ¿Acaso no has perdido nunca a alguien que quisieras de verdad? —él bajó la mirada al suelo, apenado—, ¡¿No te gustaría entonces que _alguien_ te ayudara?!

— Esa pluma no le… pertenece.

— ¿Y? Podrías prestársela un momento— sonrió, pestañeando con rapidez. Fujimoto puso los ojos en blanco—. Y después él, cuando encontrase a esa persona, podría…

— ¡Ya está bien, niña! —Gritó el espadachín a metros de ella, desenvainando su katana—. Esa pluma no es suya y no puede quedársela. No seas tan…

— Está bien.

El hombre miró a otro lado, serio (y avergonzado) y el rubio sonrió como si ya se lo esperara. Tal vez aquel extraño Syaoran no fuese tan diferente a él, y aquella pluma tuviese más utilidades de las que él podría haber previsto. No sabía nada de lo que era en realidad, solo pensaba que era mucha casualidad que aquella pluma hubiese aparecido justo en el mismo momento en que Yukito desaparecía. Aunque no podía dejar ver la más mínima inseguridad delante de Touya, después de lo que le había costado aceptar que él buscara a Yukito. Aun podía oírle gruñir "Jamás confiaría en ese mocoso, siempre se mete por medio". ¿Qué iba a decir si se enteraba de que en realidad él tampoco tenía ni idea de por donde empezar?

Seguramente nada. Solo lo agarraría del cuello y lo sacudiría hasta que se marease.

Aquella chica, Kobato, seguía mirándolos con curiosidad, esperando una respuesta por parte del pequeño Li, que aún no había aceptado el trato. Tenían la mirada de aquel tal "Fujimoto" clavada encima, fría, tal vez odiándole por haber tenido su espada a centímetros de la cara de alguien demasiado especial para él.

— ¿Y bien? No tenemos todo el día —dijo de la nada—. Kobato no se moverá de aquí hasta que digas que sí, y eso es… —puso los ojos en blanco— molesto. _Muy_ molesto.

—Está bien — asintió, serio—. Pero ella va a venir también.

Y señaló a Kobato con la punta de su espada, al punto de rozar su nariz.

— ¿Qué?

— Ella conoce a ese chico de ahí —señaló al otro Syaoran—. Y no me preguntes como lo sé, solo era _demasiado predecible_.

Tampoco es como si quisiera decirles que había soñado hace dos noches con él mismo apareciendo en un callejón oscuro, frente a ella, y ayudándola a envolver chocolate después. Y mucho menos que en todo momento se había visto desde fuera, como si, en efecto, fuese _otro_ Syaoran. Eriol era un chico interesante y terrorífico a la vez.

— ¿Y para qué necesitas que ella vaya? —se cruzó de brazos.

— Por si intenta… matarme otra vez —y ahora observó directamente al otro Syaoran, que ya había recogido su katana a su espalda—. No me fio de él.

— ¡Ya somos dos! —Se quejó Fujimoto— ¡Yo no me fio de ti!

Él tampoco. De nadie. Y sentía que corría cierto riesgo no solo llevándose a aquel extraño Syaoran con ellos (cerca de Sakura, sobre todo. Lo que venía siendo su vida, le daba completamente igual), sino a aquella chica y al hombre gruñón, pero sabía que era lo que debía hacer, lo que Eriol le había sugerido. Así que lo miró unos segundos antes de girarse, con su jian apoyado en el brazo, y sonreirle a Sakura tendiéndole su mano libre, intentando aparentar tranquilidad. Con la intención de adentrarse con ella entre los árboles que había justo detrás del parque del Rey Pingüino. Pasó entre el rubio y el espadachín, y junto a la rama que había cortado momentos antes, y esperó a que su pequeña novia pasara antes para mirar atrás y darse cuenta de que nadie lo seguía.

— Si ella no viene ese chico de ahí no conseguirá nunca su pluma —avisó, mirándolos uno por uno. Fujimoto puso los ojos en blanco—. Y si tan importante es para él…

— Esto no es una excursión, mocoso —se adelantó Touya, algo harto. Pero él no se movió—. Estamos aquí para encontrar a Yukito, y es cosa nuestra. Mía, de hecho. Y no deberías involucrar a nadie más solo por…

— Pero él también está buscando a alguien, ¿no es así? — lo interrumpió, y el chico palideció—. He visto cómo miraba a Sakura, y no ha sido precisamente por cortesía. _La ama._

* * *

— También había un Yukito en el reino de Clow, ¿Sabe?

Sakura sonrió, y Yukito alzó la vista de su teléfono móvil desmontado para dedicarle otra, aunque algo más forzado. Aquel Yukito parecía más niño que el que ella había conocido, pero tenía la misma mirada que él. Algo le decía que podía confiar en él ciegamente, y que la protegería. Había sido una suerte para ella caer lejos de los demás, como pasó la última vez, y que fuese aquel chico quien la recogiera en sus brazos. Aunque no entendía por qué Yukito viviría en mitad del bosque sin siquiera una manta para resguardarse del frío. Supuso que él se lo diría en algún momento, cuando se sintiera cómodo.

— ¿Qué es el Reino de Clow? —quiso saber, aunque no la mirara—. ¿Es el lugar de dónde viene?

— Así es, allí siempre hace calor —le explicó, intentando recordarlo. No era tarea difícil después de todo el trabajo que Syaoran había hecho para encontrar sus plumas—. Aunque a Syaoran le encantaba ese clima, decía que el sol hacía que la gente fuese más feliz.

— ¿Syaoran? ¿Li Syaoran?

— ¿Lo conoce?

Él alzó la vista en su dirección, mirándola con interés. No sabía qué era lo que debía decirle exactamente de él.

—Algo así —se le ocurrió responder al final.

— ¿Algo así?

— No creo que sea… el mismo Li Syaoran del que está hablando, señorita —se encogió de hombros—. Aunque tengo entendido que también odia el frío.

La chica bajó la mirada al suelo, entre la hierba, y suspiró.

— Ya…veo —murmuró después.

Iba a ser difícil dar con él si en este mundo había dos Syaoranes. Aunque bueno, seguramente ellos ya estarían metidos en algún lío intentando encontrarla, como hacían siempre. Quizás estuviese herido, o hubiese caído al vacío desde más altura que ella o… no. Syaoran era demasiado inteligente y cauto como para dejarse morir. Seguramente estuviese limpiando su espada mientras Fye se echaba una siesta bajo la sombra de un árbol y Kurogane fingía hacerlo, esperando a que cayera la noche para que nadie se asustara de verles tan armados. Después de todo ni siquiera sabían, ni Sakura ni ellos, si ese mundo era o no un mundo en guerra, o con magia. Lo único de lo que podía estar segura es que siempre acababa

convirtiéndose en un estorbo para alguno de ellos. Era frustrante eso de no saber quién era de verdad, o qué significaban Syaoran o Kurogane y Fye para ella. Sentía que le habían arrancado de cuajo algo que solo era suyo, y que nunca iba a recuperarlo del todo. Como una maldición o algo así.

— Si ese Syaoran del que habla se parece al que yo conozco, estoy seguro de que no tardará en venir, princesa —le sonrió, intentando tranquilizarla—. ¿Por qué no me cuenta qué tal es ese Yukito del Reino de Clow? ¿También es técnico informático?

—Oh no, no, es el sacerdote del reino. Aunque para mí era como mi hermanito mayor, como Touya. Se llevan muy bien.

— Ya veo —asintió, entrecerrando los ojos—. Seguro que ese Yukito también la apreciaba mucho a usted, princesa.

— Le echo de menos —admitió.

Aunque no cambiaría por nada aquel viaje, quería haberle dicho, pero tenía la sensación de estar siendo demasiado pesada. Aquel Yukito la hacía sentir algo incómoda, y no sabía exactamente por qué. Como si de aquel aparato dependiera su vida, ciertamente.

— Seguro que él también —murmuró, sin muchas ganas—. Es usted una chica muy dulce.

— Usted también — _aunque un poco serio,_ pensó—. ¿Qué hace?

— Estoy intentando arreglar esta cosa, explotó cuando intentaba llegar a Tomoeda —intentó explicarle, alzando entre sus manos el aparato—. Pero parece que no soy muy bueno, ¿no cree?

— ¿No sabe cómo volver a casa desde aquí?

— Estamos algo lejos, la verdad —calculó, mirando a su alrededor—. Nadie nos buscaría aquí, puede estar segura de que no nos molestarán—ironizó—. Puede intentar dormir un rato si quiere, tome —tiró de su chaqueta, con cuidad, ofreciéndosela. Ella la atrapó avergonzada—. Yo no soy su Yukito, señorita, pero no le haría ningún daño.

— _Lo… lo sé. —En realidad no,_ murmuró en su mente, aunque no quiso decírselo—. D-dormiré… un poco.

— Si consigo arreglar esto la avisaré, ¿de cuerdo?

La princesa reprimió una pequeña risita, mirando aquella maraña de cablecitos en sus manos. Apenas se veía nada con el fuego burbujeando a su lado.

— ¿Me ayudará a buscar a Syaoran? —Los ojos del chico se oscurecieron, algo triste. Su expresión no debía ser mucho mejor que aquella—. A uno de los dos, al menos.

— Claro —sonrió—. No se… preocupe.

Eso era mucho pedir, sin saber si los demás estaban bien o no, pero sabía que tampoco podía hacer demasiado. Ni siquiera él, que era de aquel mundo, sabía cómo volver a casa. Se encontraban en mitad de la nada rodeados de hierba que susurraba cuando el viento pasaba sobre ella, y ruidos que no sabía identificar. Aunque casi podía oír a lo lejos la voz de Syaoran llamándola, y diciéndole que la encontraría. Fue eso lo que le sacó una pequeña sonrisa cuando por fin pudo quedarse dormida.


End file.
